I would die first
by cybergothXD
Summary: Set the night after School Reunion. Rose comes to talk to the Doctor...about more things than one.


I would die first

Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Dr Who…if I did then I wouldn't have Rose leave like she did.

Set after School Reunion

"Doctor…can I talk to you?" The Doctor looked up from his book. He was sprawled out on the sofa with his glasses on. Rose was in the doorway. It was late…must have been about twelve – thirty at night. The Doctor didn't sleep much, but Rose should have been asleep he thought. He was concerned, Rose looked distressed as she stood in the doorway. Her pyjamas were twisted around her body, and she looked flustered. Her face was creased in an expression of fear and confusion.

The Doctor's hearts wrung as he looked at the human. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her until all her troubles were soothed. The Doctor turned so that there was room on the sofa for Rose and held out his arms.

Rose looked relieved as she leant into the Doctor's embrace. There was nothing else in the world that made her feel so safe. She sighed as she curled her arms around his waist. The Doctor murmured against her neck. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Go at your own pace, I'm in no hurry". He pulled her tighter, loving the feeling of her body against his.

"Doctor…you know what happened today? With the vampire things or whatever they were, and…Sarah Jane. She loved you Doctor…"

"I know she did Rose, I mean who wouldn't? I'm lovable, adorable, sweet, a genius, imaginative, heroic. Need I go on! Don't tell me you're…" He stopped mid – sentence. "you are aren't you?...you're jealous of her." His face became serious as he realised what was going on in Rose's mind. He roughly took her face in his hands.

"Listen to me Rose, Sarah-Jane loved ME, not the other way around. I had to give her up Rose, I had to, I couldn't let her die because of me." He said urgently, wanting Rose to understand.

"But Doctor…that means you will dump me…because your relationship then is exactly the same as ours…" Rose whispered haltingly.

Staggered, the Doctor realised what she had just said. Maybe she hadn't meant it like that he reasoned, trying to keep his hopes down just in case. He had been let down so many times in his life he preferred not to anymore.

"No Rose, its completely different. Do you know why it is different? Because I would never leave you, ever, because even though Sarah Jane was my best friend for many years, you mean more to me than that Rose…you mean so much more. I…I…love you Rose Tyler. I love you. I never loved Sarah Jane. Even though the curse of the Time Lords is to watch you grow older, while I am still in love with you, I am prepared to do that just to be with you. Do you see how that is different? You must understand, you mean the world to me Rose Tyler, and you always will." He spoke quietly but full of passion. The Doctor's hands moved gently through Rose's hair as he spoke.

"Oh Doctor…I love you too…don't send me away, please. It would kill me." Rose said, looking up towards the Doctor, with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor was burning with love for this human girl. It was beyond his reasoning, but it felt ok…he could find no other words to describe it apart from that he would kill and let himself die to save this girl. To save his Rose. His Rose Tyler.

In response to her words he leant down and did something he had been wanting to do for months. He kissed Rose. Her lips were soft and yielding. Their kiss deepened until they ran out of breath. Still holding each other close though, not wanting to let go of each other, not even for a moment. Their eyes were soft and full of love and secrets as they realised without uttering a word that they could never tell Mickey or anyone what had just passed between them.

Rose yawned suddenly and her eyelid's started to droop. The Doctor stood up and gathered her up in his arms, pressing kisses to her face, not being able to help himself. He was overflowing with happiness. He had wanted her to love him for so long. The Time Gap didn't matter anymore, nothing did. As long as Rose loved him he would be happy. He carried her to her room and laid down beside her, keeping her safe in his arms. He would let nothing happen to her, ever, he would die if anything did.

End

R&R PLEASE! I'm fed up of the depressing fics about Doomsday, the episode is bad enough! So I'm writing random Rose/Doctor fics. Hope people don't mind! xxx


End file.
